


Pocket Dial

by just_a_noona



Category: GOT7
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_noona/pseuds/just_a_noona
Summary: Mark gets an interesting late night phone call.





	

My phone was ringing. I rolled over, swiping my hand across my bedside table for it. Answering, I laid it on top of my ear.

"Yeoboseyo?"

All I heard was giggling and a mixture of voices. _Pocket dial._ I was about to hang up when I heard something a little more... interesting.

> "Jinyoung... Fuck, please..."

I looked at the phone. Yes, Jinyoung's girlfriend had accidentally called me.

> "What did my cockslut just call me?"
> 
> "Sorry oppa. Please just..."

_Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. I should hang up. Oh my god._

I clutched the phone tighter to my ear.

> "Tell oppa what you want babygirl."

I tried to ignore the growing tension between my legs.

> "I... Fuck! Jinyoung!"
> 
> "If you keep swearing, I'm going to have to punish you."

Without really meaning to, my hand slid down my body. My only wish was that Jinyoung would stop talking so much.

> "I'm sorry oppa. Plea- fuck! Fucking... Oh my god..."

I bit my lip, holding back a groan as my hand slid under my shorts. Hearing her moan, getting so much pleasure that she was rendered incoherent, I started slowly stroking myself. I closed my eyes, imagining what she must look like.

In my mind I had her straddling my legs, making her grind against my thigh and hand to prove how much she wanted me.

> "What did I just say? On your knees. Open up for oppa."
> 
> I heard a whimper from her. He must have stopped touching her.
> 
> "Show me that tongue... Ah, you're such a good girl for me."
> 
> Jinyoung grunted, and I imagined what she looked like now.

On her knees, adorable mouth stuffed full of cock. I held back another groan as I imagined how good her mouth must feel. I wondered how well she could...

> Choking and gasping came through the phone.
> 
> "No no no, this is punishment. Oppa gets to decide when his cockslut gets to stop."
> 
> A muffled and gurgly moan followed.
> 
> "You're such a good little cockslut, aren't you? You love that cock in your throat, don't you?"
> 
> A higher pitched whining sound followed his question.

I cringed at his dirty talk, but it was painting such a nice picture for me.

> "Yeah you do. You want me to fuck that pretty little mouth?"
> 
> Another gasping noise.
> 
> "Yes oppa. Please use me."

_Oh my god. Would I ever be able to look at her the same way?_ That sweet girl that took such good care of not just Jinyoung, but everyone in the group?

> "Lay on the bed, head off the... Look at you, you already know how to make oppa happy. Deep breathe babygirl. That's right, now..."
> 
> Wet sounds and choked moans. She started making noises.
> 
> "My little cockslut is so wet... You love having my cock in your throat that much?"
> 
> I could barely make out what sounded like a gurgled agreement.
> 
> "You gonna be a good girl for me? Should oppa reward you for taking that cock so well?"
> 
> More garbled moans that sounded like agreements and pleas.
> 
> "Fuck... You know oppa loves when you moan on his cock like that. Now moan nice and loud on my cock while I eat up this sweet pussy, okay babygirl?"

Oh fuck. She was probably like candy. I willed my hand to slow down, wanting to follow this through.

All that came through the phone now was a mix of her moans and his grunts. The wet sounds had increased as well. I imagined how it would be to fuck her mouth while having a mouth full of her pussy.

I'd rather just have her sit on my face though.

> Her sounds increased, both in frequency and volume. She got higher and higher pitched.
> 
> That gasping noise, followed by her moaning loudly.
> 
> "Jinyoung please! Please I'm... Oppa! Please let me cum oppa!"

God she sounded so good when she begged. Begging to cum. I pictured her laid out and squirming, begging me while I licked her clean, using my fingers to spread her open.

> "No."
> 
> She nearly screamed, then was muffled. Then I heard my name.
> 
> "Sluts don't get to cum. You thought I forgot the way you were flirting with Mark tonight? Such a fucking slut."
> 
> "I wasn't flirting! Please Jinyoung!"
> 
> "Don't lie to me. You were all over him, leaving me all alone all night. You don't get to cum until I'm satisfied that you remember who you belong to."

She hadn't been flirting with me. I had just gotten back from the U.S. is all. We were catching up.

 _Had she been flirting?_ I went a little crazy, imagining that that adorable girl, this moaning temptress, might have been flirting with me. Imagining that she might have wanted my cock in her mouth, my tongue on her slit, my hands on her...

> "Oppa please... I'm only yours..."
> 
> Sounds of movement, then.
> 
> "Ride me babygirl."
> 
> A high pitched, drawn out whine. I couldn't help but imagine her sinking onto my cock.
> 
> "I said ride me... That's right baby... Just how oppa likes... Nice and easy babygirl."
> 
> Heavy breathes, low grunts.

I loosened my grip on myself slightly. For some reason I didn't want to cum before she did.

> A smacking noise tore through my fantasy.
> 
> "God damn your ass looks so good."

Oh. Oh! She must be doing reverse cowgirl. I quickly adjusted my fantasy. Fuck. I bet she did look good from that angle.

Then again, I bet she looked good at any angle. Another smack.

> "Tell me who you belong to."
> 
> "Jinyoung."
> 
> "That's right babygirl. Tell me whose cock is filling you so well."
> 
> "Jinyoungie-oppa's cock. Oppa's cock is filling my pussy."
> 
> Jinyoung moaned appreciatively.
> 
> "Mmm... Fuck my babygirl's pussy is so good. You're so tight on me. You're such a good fuckhole for oppa."

It actually kind of bothered me, the way Jinyoung was talking to her. If I had the chance, I'd want to make love to her. I'd work her up slowly, getting her ready, getting her off as much as possible before pushing into her.

> "Keep going babygirl. Keep... Ke... Fuck! Slow down slow down slow down... God damn you feel so good..."
> 
> A groan, more movement, a slight thumping noise, and one of her higher moans.
> 
> "Jinyoungie..."
> 
> "You want me to fuck you? Tell oppa what you want."
> 
> "I want oppa's cock. I want your cock to stuff me full. Please fuck me oppa. Please please, ah!"
> 
> She made a high pitched noise.
> 
> "Please just fuck me Jinyoung. Please. Fuck me hard. Punish me."
> 
> "Why do I need to punish you babygirl?"
> 
> "For flirting with Mark. For being a bad slut."

_Jesus Christ._ My name had never sounded like that before.

> "You were a very bad slut. Such a fucking whore. Why did you flirt with Mark you filthy cockslut?"
> 
> "Please," she sounded like she was close to tears, "please Jinyoungie."
> 
> "Tell me."
> 
> "He's cute. He's so cute, I wanted to get to him. He gets flustered so easily."

_Oh man this took a weird turn._ I might have been insulted if I wasn't so turned on.

> "I wondered what Mark's cock might taste like. Please oppa."
> 
> "Maybe for your birthday babygirl."

_What?! What did he just say!? Did he just offer me to his girlfriend for her birthday?_

I desperately tried to remember when her birthday was.

> "Please fuck me Jinyoung. I told you. I told you everything. Please just fill me with your cock. Put your hand... Please... Punish me. Choke me while you punish your cockslut."
> 
> "God damn..."
> 
> She made a low, long, whine.
> 
> "Fuck yes oppa. Your cock is so good. Please, I need more. Fuck me. Break me Jinyoung. Please puni-"
> 
> Her voice cut off in a strangled groan.

I had so many mixed feelings. Listening to her beg like that... Listening to her say she had wanted to taste MY cock...

I shut my eyes tightly, setting my hand's pace to match the creaking of the bed over the phone.

> "Fuck you feel so good babygirl. You fucking love oppa's cock, don't you? You're my little cockslut. You think Mark can fuck you like this?"

_Well, not like that, no. But I'd like to try a different way._

> "You're such a whore, I bet you'd take both of us at once. You'd like that, huh? You want Mark to fuck your pretty little mouth while oppa pounds this perfect pussy?"
> 
> I heard her gasp for air.
> 
> "Yes oppa. I want to be filled. I want a cock in every hole at once."
> 
> "Ah... Fuck... Fuck fuck... Cum for me babygirl. Cum on my cock. Milk oppa's cock dry."

I sped up my hand listening to her cum. The sounds she made were incredible. I finally let a groan slip through my lips as I came, listening to her moans.

Panting, I quickly hung up the phone and let it drop onto my mattress.

 _What the fuck? What the actual fuck?_ I was not looking forward to practice tomorrow. I wouldn't be able to look Junior in the eye for sure.

My phone jingled as I sat up and started cleaning myself up.

> **From: Jinyoung  
>  ** **Hyung? You awake?**
> 
> **From: Jinyoung  
>  ** **I have a favour to ask you.**


End file.
